


Stains

by Lord_Berkut



Series: Shade's FE Crack [4]
Category: Fire Emblem Heroes
Genre: Crack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-25
Updated: 2018-01-25
Packaged: 2019-03-09 09:05:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13478187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lord_Berkut/pseuds/Lord_Berkut
Summary: Shade finds some odd stains on the walls





	Stains

"Hey Shade!" Mae shouted as she ran over to the brunette summoner, holding up a blue tome with a gold clock on it.

"I figured out a time travel spell!"

"That's awesome!" The summoner replied. "Could I be the first one to try it?"

"Of course! As perásei o chrónos!" Then, the summoner was enveloped in a light blue light.

 

Once the light cleared, Shade checked her watch only to find that she had only moved an hour ahead of time, but it looked like millenia had passed. Everything was torn up and there were stains on the wall. One of the stains looked more like mud and seemed to spell out something. Shade moved closer only to smell a foul smelling odor.

"What the fuck.... Even Taco Bell bathrooms smell better than this." She said to herself as she plugged her nose as she got closer. When she finally could read it all it said was

_What foul creature made those things...?_

 

"Were we attacked by some bizarre creature?" She asked herself as she stepped back a few steps, only to step on something that seemed to be plastic. The brunette looked down to see that there were at least 30 bags of 5lb sugarfree gummy bears everywhere. "No... They didn't eat all those gummy bears... I was going to sneak some into Sutur's coffee and make him miss the next battles...." Then the same light that brought her into this future, took her out of it.

"What did you think?" Mae asked.

"I've gotta go." Shade replied before she took off to the castle, hoping to save the the bathrooms before who ever unleashed the gummy bears could unleash them onto the Order of Heroes. 


End file.
